After The Fall
by givemebrilliance
Summary: John visits the flat for the first time in three years and the first time after the Fall. Short song story thing based off of Avril Lavigne's song Slipped Away. Kinda newbish so sorry. Review!


****Short story thingy based off of Avril Lavigne's song Slipped Away****

John was standing in the middle of the flat with his cane. The rain pattered on the window like a sympthony of fingertips, like the 3 am symphonies... The violin still sat in the corner. The faded yellow smiley face was still painted on the wall. John squeezed the bridge of his nose as tears started to cascade down his face. The flat looked just the same as it had when he left it that morning so long ago. Had it really already been three years...

_I miss you, miss you so bad _  
_I don't forget you, oh it's so sad_  
**Just. Do as I ask. Please.**  
_I hope you can hear me _  
_I remember it clearly_

John shook his head violently as if that would get rid of the thoughts that pressed on his mind still to this day. He hadn't visited the flat since... then. Mrs. Hudson always tried to get him to come back but John had always just sent Sarah to collect his things instead. Eventually she stopped trying and John simply moved back into the shody little one bedroom flat he had before they had met...

_The day you slipped away _  
**Please, will you do this for me?**  
_Was the day I found it won't be the same_

Opening his eyes now, John found himself facing the kitchen. It was still cluttered with petri dishes, microscopes, books, and god-knows-what in the fridge. A faint chemical smell was fading into the living room, reminding John of all the expirements... An open beer sat on the counter, barely sipped at and a bottle of jam sat half-open on the counter next to old toast. The kitchen got fuzzy as John spun away and moved away, anywhere as long as it was away...

_I didn't get around to kiss you _  
_Goodbye on the hand_  
**No, stay exactly where you are. Don't move.**  
_I wish that I could see you again _  
_I know that I can't_

He stood leaning against the railing in the hallway, swimming images of their old life visible through his tears. John had waited for him to come back, refused to believe he was gone at first. He kept waiting to hear those footsteps on the stairs... Being back in this haunted house intensified the pain in John's chest that kept growing with everyday he spent still waiting for that one last, brilliant, mad miracle...

_I hope you can hear me _  
_cause I remember it clearly_  
**Nobody's that clever**  
_The day you slipped away _  
_Was the day I found it won't be the same_

The pain was unlike any wound John had ever recieved in the war. It started in his chest and dull aching pain until it spread into every bone, fiber and cell of his body, making him unwilling to open his eyes and face the day each morning. John's cane skitted out from underneath him and he fell to the floor uncerimoniously. Tears flowed through his fingers soaking his shirt until finally he couldn't take it anymore. John pulled himself up along the railing and heading for the door, vision still blurry...

_I had my wake up _  
_Won't you wake up _  
_I keep asking why_  
**Keep your eyes fixed on me.**  
_And I can't take it _  
_It wasn't fake _  
_It happened, you passed by_

John pushed the front door up and caught his foot on the steps stumbling forward a few steps. He turned slowing and saw the door in front him, the golden numbers bold against the black door. John saw his face when they first met, felt his hand as they shook hands for the first time... John put his head in his hands and made a noise. Was he screaming? The world seemed mute and colorless, spinning slowly yet dull around him uneffected...

Now you are gone, now you are gone  
There you go, there you go  
Somewhere I can't bring you back  
/That's what people do, don't they? Leave a note./  
Now you are gone, now you are gone  
There you go, there you go,  
Somewhere you're not coming back

Spinning, spinning, spinning, John couldn't get a grasp on the world. He fell back a few paces off the curb onto the street still slowly spinning. Then John heard a noise... It sounded like his voice, calling him from afar. John lifted his head, his cloudy vision starting to clear and the spinning starting to stop and focused on the voice, his voice. Suddenly a different noise invaded the moment and John turned to see bright lights moving toward him...

_The day you slipped away Was the day I found it won't be the same no.._  
**Goodbye John**  
_The day you slipped away Was the day that I found it won't be the same oh..._

_I miss you_ **Sherlock.**


End file.
